


Inertia

by fuyuyu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, realized that the things i write end up being slightly disturbing so the tags might be.. u know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuyu/pseuds/fuyuyu
Summary: random ficlets about random ideas and characters i had in my head. mostly for practice





	1. apathy

“Why do you look so out of it?” 

She was well aware words didn’t possess the power to pierce but she felt a knife stab through her heart all the same. She couldn’t lift her head; her gaze was so unfocused she might as well be blind. Nothing was going through her mind. She was drowning in his cold, deep indifference, but there was no strength left in her body as to even shiver. Getting carried away by the current was calming, she thought, but the voice in her head that told her so didn’t sound quite like hers. 

He licked his lips and flashed an unsettling grin that lasted way more than it should have. The hands in her throat pressed even further, but there was no strength left in her body as to even gasp for air. He was having too much fun now, and he wasn’t about to let her end it. The show must go on for his entertainment; the curtains won’t go down yet.


	2. passivity

“Stay.”

The first time she’d said it, there was only indifference. She didn’t care about her, so there was no good reason why she’d accept her request. She didn’t see the point in putting in more effort than necessary. Her hand was grabbing her wrist tightly, relentless in its command. That was when she noticed her eyes. They were blank, lifeless, and hers, in turn, were suddenly overflowing with fear. There was no room for her to say no. Her wrist was hurting more than it should; such a gentle girl she was, so delicate was her command. It all paled in comparison to the bruise beginning to form below her right hand. She swallowed even though her mouth was completely dry, and accepted her request. 

“Stay.”

The second time she’d said it, there was only warmth. Their hands were linked and their heartbeats in sync. The smile she wore after she’d said one simple word blinded her and filled her with love. She smiled back, although hers couldn’t quite compare. She wasn’t as good as wearing her heart on her sleeve, but she tried. By god, did she try. But she knew she wasn’t good enough. Not yet. And she knew, too, judging by the slight change in her eyes. She didn’t have the time to swallow as she pulled her in for a kiss meant to make her forget about everything else but her. Her lips moved softly yet determined against hers, and when she was drunk enough on her kiss, she accepted her request. 

“Stay.”

The final time she’d said it, there was nothing. 

“Is that what you thought I’d say?”

She was on her knees, begging, begging, _begging_. She didn’t know what she was begging for, but her body moved on her own. Tears were overflowing from her eyes and they hurt against her cold cheeks, piercing through her skin in their downfall stream.

Wait.

Why was she crying again?

When she tried to lift her head, something heavy on her skull stopped her from doing so. Her face was pushed down onto the ground, and she soon tasted blood on her lips. She quickly noticed it was her foot that kept her from raising her head, and the reality of the situation hit her as hard as her limb. She never even had a choice in the first place.


	3. ghost

"And it's fine if you don't care."

A smile as a disguise, it was not the first time. There were no hints of her soul behind her eyes; the so-called windows had been shut tight.

Their hands were intertwined. _Ah, they fit together perfectly._

The corners of her mouth seemed to reach the freckles in her cheeks, too distracted by the sight of her on top of her to realize it was fake. She wasn't drunk on love, no. She wasn't in love with her, but she somehow fascinated her so.

The spell broke when she felt something wet fall on her cheek. She unlaced their hands to reach up and touch it - confusion overtook her for seconds before she noticed her lover's expression.

Exactly the same, yet tears were now overflowing freely out of her eyes, slipping through the broken cracks.

_What is it now?_

She sat up and caressed her cheeks, chasing her tears away in a flimsy attempt at comfort. How many times had this happened?

Too many to count, she first thought.

Too many to care, she corrected herself.

Her touch was cold, almost calculating - no, it was downright robotic. She wiped her tears away so unnaturally, she might as well have a short circuit from water coming into touch with her mechanical body.

But this indifference was all she had. It was all she could cling to. And so, in her final act of desesperation, she wrapped her hands around her waist, burying her wailing face in the crook of her neck.

Her scoff in response _hurt_ , so much so that it made her quiet for an entirety of five seconds before the waterfalls resumed their natural flow.

She gripped her shirt tighter, _tighter,_ to try and convey all she couldn't say.

_Why not me?_

A hand touched her chest, and she was suddenly looking at the ceiling, the cold - warmth - from her body was yanked away from her arms.

_"Will you stop already?"_

A blink in disbelief, and she was gone.


End file.
